


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - Poly Bracket #1 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Jakku, M/M, March Madness, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Waiting for the sandbox to blow: Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku? Sand is irritating! It's rough and coarse and gets everywhere!





	

They go back to Jakku.

 _Of course they do_. Finn spits sand out of his mouth. His skin feels gritty all over. Even the insides of his lips scratch at his gums.

"It isn't much further," Rey calls, trotting ahead of Poe and Finn. It's as if the soft-slip movement of the dunes doesn't bother her at all. Finn's calves are screaming.

"Leave me here," Poe pants, hands on his knees. His hair looks gray with caught fine sand. "Let Rey scavenge my old bones."

Rey reappears, silhouetted against the violently blue sky. 

Jakku is almost beautiful, sometimes, Finn thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Waiting for the sandbox to blow."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1599101.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR FINN/POE/REY IN THE FINAL FOUR!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdOvRW9Mj7hwT86ctpHlp8_sxFk-U6UHyjkEGt_u6zwnLmLoA/viewform)


End file.
